


Awake

by andy_allan_poe



Series: Vigilantes On Tape [5]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, human!Ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andy_allan_poe/pseuds/andy_allan_poe
Summary: After the accident with that nasty Doc Ock’s latest monstrosity, Lady Mecha brought for help a bloody Noir to the best person in the whole world! Her dad, who thinks sewing fabric and skin must not be that different after all...





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Lil comic here because I still dont know how to put pictures on here???? Yeah http://andy-allan-poe.tumblr.com/post/182514102602/prev-by-fickleminder-vigilantes-on-tape

“... Where am I…?”

 

His voice was hoarse and soft, as if he was quietly trying to not wake somebody up. A gentle tone that fit the face in front of him in a totally different way that with the mask. If you didn't talk to him too much, you would not find out he's not as dark and cool as he seems, but that he's actually… a bit awkward. The whole appearance while he was Noir however kept his reputation mostly intact, but now… now he looked  _ adorable _ .

 

_ I did not sign up for this. _ Cursed Ham in his own mind.

 

The man behind the mask that was currently laying down confusedly in front of him had pale skin, a long bony face, dark curly hair and brown eyes hidden beyond the thick round glasses that made him look… frickin’ adorable.

But the worst of all was the expression on his face. 

Oh, don't misunderstand, he definitely was tall and muscl-y, and there was a reason why he was a vigilante, his general presence was imposing and reminded anyone that it wasn't the best idea to cross his path.

 

But that dang face.

 

A hint of a tiny pouty mouth, big round eyes that stared at him from below…

 

It was those damn glasses’ fault he was sure of it.

 

* * *

 

Mr. Lee took a moment to answer.

“At my place. Kimi- uh, Lady Mecha brought you here after the battle with that… thing. She knew you don’t do hospitals, but you never told her where your hideout is or even if there is someone we need to call so… I was the second best option.” He smiled, tiredness leaking out from his expression. “... Is there anyone we need to call…?”

“Oh… no, not really, no.”

“Alright.” And he went to pick some stuff from the table.

 

… Oh, he was overstaying his welcome,wasn't he? Noir tried to stand up again, carefully and slowly.

“Ugh.”

Lee turned his head to shoot him a look.

… Noir laid back down.

 

“I did not spend the whole night awake just so you could reopen that wound the very next morning. Now lay your arm over here please.” Lee had picked up one of those things that measured your blood pressure, Noir had no idea how they were called. He sat on the side of the couch, took his wrist in his hand and started looking for the pulse, then when the result must have been satisfying, he slide the cuff on his arm and started to work the machine, reading the numbers that didn't have meaning for him, but mr. Lee seemed to know what he was doing.

 

When he removed the cuff from his arm Noir started to speak softly. 

“So… where did a reporter learn how to do… uh, doctor’s stuff?”

“Ah… well, you see, my daughter is a vigilante now so… you know.”

“Your daughter sounds very darn cool.”

“Yeah she is!”

He got up from the couch.

“But most importantly… I don't know if she would be here right now if it wasn't for you, so… thank you Noir. Really.” 

 

The man looked serious and tired in the morning light, but was smiling at him with gratitude.

“She is my entire world, I owe you my life.”

“Oh my. There's no need for that. In fact, that's kind of my job...  To be extremely dramatic, I mean.” 

“Of course.” And Ham smiled. Honestly at that point Noir felt is mind go like  _ mission accomplished _ , and he didn't even know he had a mission here on the first place. Noir remembered that time that Mr Lee called him an  _ annoying extremely dramatic dude who thinks he's always right, probably.  _ He smiled at the memory.


End file.
